REWRITE: My life is mine to live
by anonymwriter91
Summary: The title says it all. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was the 5th of August, and Harry Potter's request to spend his summer holiday with the Weasleys at the Burrow had once again been denied by his headmaster; Albus Dumbledore. He didn't understand why he had to stay at the Dursleys (his only living relatives)- they certainly didn't want him anywhere near them.  
He was still seething inside over the headmaster's words to him the day before he left Hogwarts:

"_I know you don't want to go back to your aunt and uncle, my boy, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. The blood wards that keep you and your family protected needs to be recharged, and they won't be able to do just that if you aren't there, will they, Harry? And I'm sure you're just exaggerating about their treatment towards you. I'm aware you've been going through some rough times as of late, with Sirius's passing and all, but I'm sure spending some time with your family will help." _

Harry had pleaded with the old man, he'd nearly begged at one point, but the man wouldn't relent. It was almost as if he _wanted _Harry to go back to the abuse and the malnourishment...

Harry had never told anyone about his thoughts and suspicions, not even his closest friends; Ron and Hermione, but he'd been doubting the headmaster's motives and actions since last year. What kind of headmaster allows a fourteen-year-old boy compete in a tournament, in which students have died, and in which the other contestants were both older and wiser? Didn't he hold the power to withdraw Harry from it all?

Maybe he'd wanted to see how Harry would handle it all, if he was strong enough to survive the three tasks? Perhaps it was all a test, just as it had been with the Philosopher's Stone in his first year. Harry was certain that Dumbledore knew about Voldemort's presence in the school, the wards surrounding the castle must have notified him that a Dark wizard was inside, but he chose to let Harry handle everything, just to see how he would handle it.

The same thing had happened in his second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. Dumbledore didn't do anything, instead he let two twelve-year-old boys venture down into a centuries old chamber, where it was speculated that an ancient monster resided, to save the life of another student.

No, Harry didn't have any trust in Dumbledore any more. He'd caused too much damage, controlled his life too much. Did he believe that Harry's life was to be played with? A pawn to do all his dirty work?

All thoughts about how much Dumbledore controlled his life, and how gullible and naïve he'd been to let it happen, had caused Harry to fall into a depression. He did everything the Dursleys ordered him to do without complaining, he barely ate the food he got, he barely slept at night due to nightmares of both Cedric's and Sirius's deaths. All in all, he was a wreck.

But what he _did _do was planning. He refused to let his life be controlled by others any longer. He was his own person, his life was _his _to live. Why should he let himself be dictated and told by the rest of the Wizarding world? Why should he listen to them? They only wanted one thing from him: to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Unlike others, he'd never been afraid of speaking the Dark Lord's name out loud. He didn't fear the man, so there was no reason for him to fear his name.

Harry suspected his lack of fear had been added to the list of reasons as for why Voldemort wanted him dead. He wanted his enemies to fear him; his power, his dark magic. To see fear in his victims eyes before they died. But the one person who didn't fear him was his nemesis; Harry, and Dumbledore.

Harry had always wondered _why _Voldemort had targeted his family when he just but a baby. He'd finally got his answer: because of a bloody prophecy. After the events in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore had revealed it to Harry. Needless to say, Harry had been furious with the old man. To withhold such important information, and for so long... Harry didn't feel an ounce of regret for destroying most of the headmaster's office.

"Boy! Get down here and start making dinner. We're expecting guests tonight, so don't you dare mess anything up!" Vernon Dursley's shouted from downstairs.

Harry sighed, but complied. He knew, from bitter experience, that it was better to obey than disobey in the hell hole he lived in.

-00-

A few hours later, Harry returned to his room, feeling exhausted. After making dinner for six people, not including himself, his aunt had ordered him to clean the entire ground floor. When she was satisfied with the result, she'd sent him back upstairs with a small plate of food. Hedwig was nowhere in sight. She was probably out hunting. Harry tried to keep her in her cage as little as possible; he didn't want her to feel trapped and cut off from the rest of the world like he did. But he missed the company she would give. Even though she was only an owl, she was still his friend.

–

Back to the planning and plotting.

Harry had, with the help from Hedwig, of course, corresponded with a friend within Gringotts, the goblin Griphook, the Wizarding bank. Through his friend, he had gotten his hands on his parents' and Sirius's wills, something Dumbledore apparently had tried to hide from him. Griphook had been absolutely furious when Harry told him this, and vowed to make the old man pay for his actions. Harry was glad he at least had one friend in the Wizarding world who wasn't under Dumbledore's thumb.

He found out that not only was he the heir to the Potter family, he had also been named as Siriu's heir, which in turn made him emancipated since no one from the respective families were alive- another thing Dumbledore hadn't told him.

The first thing he'd done after finding out about his emancipation, was to withdraw a rather large amount of money from his vault and to rent an apartment in the village Hogsmeade. He signed the contract in another name, since he didn't want the old man to find out about his freedom from his relatives.

He planned on letting Dumbledore know of his emancipation; he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out he wouldn't be able to control the saviour any more. He could try, but it still wouldn't change anything. In the end, Dumbledore was nothing but Harry's headmaster. When Harry found out that the old man had assigned himself as his magical guardian, he had immediately given the position to Remus Lupin, who had gladly accepted. Yet another thing the old man hadn't told him.

-00-

Harry had left the job of buying the furniture and decorating his new apartment to Dobby, and oddly enough, Winky, who'd been more than honoured to help him. He knew Dobby wouldn't buy anything he wouldn't want, the odd little elf knew him remarkably well. Dobby had burst into tears when he'd been given the responsibility. Luckily Winky had been there to knock him out of his stupor.

It didn't take long, maybe two weeks at most, before the two little elves appeared in Harry's room, declaring they were finished, and offered to bring him to his soon-to-be new home for an inspection.

Harry had been absolutely delighted with the result, causing Dobby and Winky to burst into tears of joy of having pleased their friend and unofficial Master.

When he told his relatives he'd be moving out, they couldn't have been happier. Later he could hear Dudley planning on what he'd do with yet another room, and shook his head in disgust. As if his whale of cousin wasn't spoiled enough. But he couldn't deny that he, too, was happy of not having to live with his horrid family any longer.

The blood wards hadn't been any problem, to his amazement and fury. Griphook had assured him that as long as someone related to Harry still lived in Nr. 4 Privet Drive, the blood wards would remain. Yet another thing Dumbledore hadn't told him. That man had a lot to answer for.

He had left Surrey the very same evening, too eager to wait any longer. He hadn't bothered to say goodbye to his relatives, they wouldn't care anyway. Dobby had transported him to his new home with a simple flick with his fingers and the first thing he did was to throw himself on top of his new bed. He was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had sent a letter to Dumbledore, saying that there was no need for the Order to send someone to collect him on the 31st of August, since he'd already checked into a room at the Leaky Cauldron, using his relatives as a reason for the early departure from the house.

Dumbledore had replied that it was foolish to leave the safety of the wards. He'd been careless and should prepare himself for a talk in his office after the Welcoming feast on the 1st of September.

Harry wasn't surprised. He knew Dumbledore would use the time to scold him and to (attempt to) reclaim his control over him.

Perhaps then it'd be a good time to let the old man know of his emancipation. A good start to the new schoolyear, right?

-00-

On the 1st of September, Harry got up ealier than usual to prepare for his return to Hogwarts. He'd already gone to Diagon Alley and bought new set of robes and whatever books he might need for the coming year.

When the clock struck 10 he took a hold of his trunk and called for Dobby, asking him to drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron. Dobby had been more than happy to oblige, and not a moment later Harry found himself standing in an alley opposite the pub. He thanked Dobby, who sniffed and bowed in response, before he went inside.

He was certain Dumbledore would send the Weasleys to come and collect him. Hermione would most certainly tug along as well.

The pub was almost empty, except a few who appeared to have just woken up and was now greedily gulping down their tea. No one paid attention to him, for which he was thankful.

He sat down at an empty table and waited for the army of redheads and the bushy-haired girl to enter.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in came the little army. Ron was complaining about something Fred and George had done to him to his mother, causing Harry to grin slightly. Ginny seemed to be bored, merely annoyed at her brother's immature behaviour.

Hermione was the first to spot him, and she patted Mrs. Weasley's arm and pointed at him.

"Oh, there you are, Harry!" Said Mrs. Weasley and gave him a hug. " We were so worried about you. Dumbledore told us you'd left your relatives house earlier than usual, of course I assumed the worst had happened. Why did you leave the house, dear? You know it's not safe."

This made Harry frown. Honestly, it wasn't as if he couldn't take care of himself. He was sixteen, after all. "There's really no need to worry, Mrs. Weasley. I just had to get out of there, you know me and my relatives don't get along that well. I just couldn't take it anymore, I've been with them for the whole summer. Your worry is appreciated, but not necessary." He hoped that was all there was to be said on the matter, but of course Hermione had other ideas.

"Not necessary? Harry, what if You-Know-Who or his followers were spying on you? Use your head for once and think", she scolded him.

Okay, that was _really _unnecessary. There was no need to insult him. "Thanks for believing in me, Hermione. In case you hadn't noticed, I've encountered Voldemort several times, and I've gotten away- alive. I can take care of myself, I'm not as incompetent as you might think, you don't have to insult me, that's just plain rude."

By the end of his little tirade, Hermione and the Weasleys were staring at him with wide eyes. They had never heard Harry speak like that before, not to anyone, and certainly not to his friends.

Harry inwardly snickered as he saw that, for once, Hermione was speechless.

"Harry... I...", she stammered, trying to control the situation.

Harry didn't pay her any mind. He was a bit annoyed at the fact that his friend didn't seem to have any faith in his abilities, at least not when he was by himself. "How was your summer, Ron?" he asked, ignoring Hermione, causing her to glare at him along with Mrs. Weasley.

"It's been good, I suppose. Kind of boring without you, though, mate. What's up with you leaving early, anyway? Couldnt handle all the praise and loving words?" Ron asked, grinning.

Perhaps it had been meant as a joke, but to Harry it was anything but funny. After Ron's betrayal last year with the tournament and everything, Harry hadn't really confided in Ron as much as he used to. But the truth was, his friend had really hurt him, and he wasn't sure if they could ever go back to be best friends.

"That would be difficult to say, Ron, since I never recieved any praise or loving words", Harry said, glaring slightly at the redhead, who seemed to shrink a little under his stare.

"Whoa, easy, mate, I was only joking", he said and shrugged.

The mood had dimmed slightly, and Mrs. Weasley took a look around before clearing her throat and said with a bright voice:

"Well, there's no use in us remaining here. Let's go to the station before the train departs."

-00-

They got to the station with plenty of time to spare, so Mrs. Weasley chose to spend the time by hugging all the children goodbye, giving her boys and Ginny kisses on the cheeks, causing them to blush furiously. Ginny had glanced at Harry after being given several hugs and kisses from her mother, and Harry signed internally. He hoped Ginny wouldn't lust after him, he really wasn't interested in her. He guessed she thought he must be, since he saved her life down in the Chamber during her second year.

They boarded the train earlier than the other students to avoid having to search for an empty compartment. Fred and George left to find their friends, leaving the trio and Ginny alone. Hermione still looked at Harry as if she couldn't believe he had actually talked back to her, but Harry didn't care. He saw Ron give Hermione uncertain looks, but didn't dared to talk to her, lest he be the victim of her wrath.

_'Great. Moody silence. As long as Ginny doesn't try to flirt with me, I think I'll just make it to Hogwarts in one piece.' _Harry thought and leaned his forehead against the window with a sigh.

"What's the matter? Does your scar hurt, Harry?" Ginny asked, instantly worried.

"I'm fine, Ginny", he said without looking at her, causing her to look a little forlorn.

"Really, Harry, there's no need to lie to us. If it hurts, tell us", said Hermione, frowning disapprovingly at him,

"I don't have to tell you anything, Hermione, you're not my mother. Now can you _please_ stop talking to me as if I was a little child?" Harry snapped, fed up with her bossy behavior.

Ron and Ginny silently gasped at his outburst. Hermione was once again left speechless.

Harry shook his head in frustration and closed his eyes in order to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was your friend, and friends tell each other if they're hurting or not. Apparently I was wrong", Hermione snapped back before storming out of the compartment, slamming the door shut, causing the two youngest Weasleys to flinch.

"What's with you, Harry? It's not like you to snap at her like that", said Ron, frowning at him.

"Well, she shouldn't be so bossy and expect everyone to do as she says. I'm fed up with it", was all Harry said in response.

It was silent in the compartment for a few minutes, before Ginny hesitantly got up. "I should go see if Hermione's okay", she murmured, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I'm coming with you", said Ron quickly, not wanting to be left alone with a moody and snappy Harry.

Soon it was complete silence in the compartment, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what had caused him to act like that in front of his friends, but he supposed Hermione's bossy behaviour had finally got to him enough to lash out.

Lately, he'd began to wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't turned Malfoy's friendship down. Maybe he'd end up in Slytherin, like the Sorting Hat wanted, instead of Gryffindor. Maybe then he'd have more sense than following Dumbledore around like an obedient lapdog.

-00-

The train soon arrived at Hogsmeade and Harry got ready to leave. His friends hadn't returned to the compartment after they had left, but Harry was enjoying the silence. He figured that if they wanted his company, they could come find him, not the other way around, a strategy he was sure Hermione was using to make him apologize to her.

He got off the train and headed for a coach, when a familiar voice called his name from behind. "Where's your little friends, Potter? Did they abandon you?"

Harry scoffed and didn't need to turn to look to know who it was. "Nope. They're not chained to me, you know, Malfoy. I'm free to walk around on my own."

"Well, where are they, then?" Malfoy's voice sounded closer, and this time Harry did turn around. Malfoy was on his own, too, for once not with his two 'bodyguards'.

"I don't know, and I don't really care", said Harry with a shrug.

Instead of throwing another insult at him, Malfoy merely observed him, looking thoughtful. Harry raised an eyebrow at the other boy, waiting for him to say something.

"Shall we get into a coach before we'll have to share with some 'Puffs? Malfoy asked, taking Harry by surprise. That was not what he had expected Malfoy to say. But he chose to ignore the strangeness of the situation and nodded, and together they got into the nearest coach. Harry thought he saw a flash of red a few coaches down, but didn't bother to look. They'd run into each other later.

He took a deep breath and decided to be impulsive.

"Malfoy, remember that day when I turned down your friendship?"

"Yes", came the frosty reply. Harry grinned and went on.

"Do you think we could start over? And for the record, I apologize for my rude behaviour towards you." Now it was his turn to take Malfoy by surprise. He turned his head to find the blond staring openly at him, shock evident in his eyes.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" He finally asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Nothing, I swear. I've had a lot of time to think over the summer, and I came to realize I shouldn't have turned down your friendship. I only did it because earlier on the train Ron kept babbling about how all the evil people ended up in Slytherin, and me, being the naive child I was, believed his every word. Hagrid wasn't any better, he kept saying how Voldemort turned evil because he was in Slytherin, and so on... Anyway, I'm sorry", said Harry, hoping Malfoy would believe him.

"You didn't know anything about our world until you turned eleven? But how is that possible?" Malfoy asked, upset.

"I grew up with muggles, who hated everything that had to do with magic. They didn't even want me to go, but Hagrid managed to convince them", grinned Harry and told Malfoy of how the groundskeeper had given his cousin a pig's tail.

Malfoy laughed at that, and Harry found that he actually enjoyed the company of the Slytherin. He cursed himself for letting prejudices take over when he was younger.

"I wish I could've been there", sighed Malfoy wistfully, before remembering who he was talking to. He straightened up in his seat and watched Harry closely for a few minutes, as if examining him. Harry looked back, figuring that if he wanted the Slyherin's friendship, honesty was a good start.

Malfoy eventually seemed to reach a decision and held out a hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry grinned widely and took the offered hand. "I'm Harry Potter, heir to the Potter- and Black family. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you wait for us? And _why _did you sit with _Malfoy_?" Ron spit the name out as if it was something filthy.

"He asked if I wanted to ride with him up to the castle, Ron, is that such a big deal?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, it is a big deal! He's a_ Slytherin_, Harry? Don't you know they're the evil ones?"

"Honestly, Ron, you sound like a petulant child. Enough with the prejudices, already", said Harry and began to fill his plate. He and Draco, as he'd been asked to call him, had been talking about the previous years at the school, and the years before that. Harry found it surprisingly easy to talk to his once enemy turned friend. Instead of interrupting in the middle of a story, like Ron or Hermione would normally do, he listened through it all in silence, nodding in agreement every now and then.

When Harry had admitted that he'd had a cupboard as a bedroom for the first ten years of his life, Draco had been absolutely livid. He'd ranted about muggles and how awful they were for a few minutes before finally calming down. He practically forbid Harry from returning to those monsters, he could even stay at his manor if he wanted to. Harry explained about his newly rented apartment in Hogsmeade, and promised to take Draco there on their next visit to the village.

It was as if they'd been friends for years. It was so easy to talk to each other, the previous years of rivalry and fighting were put aside.

"_Prejudices_? Harry, his dad is a... you-know-what! He works for You-Know-Who! He's dangerous." Ron hissed, leaning over the table so no one would hear him.

"Watch it, Ron, you're dipping your sleeve in the gravy", Hermione admonished the redhead, spelling his shirt clean with a flick of her wand before turning towards Harry. Her earlier bad mood seemed to have vanished, or she had put it aside for the moment, also wanting to know Harry's reason for talking with the Slytherin.

"I know what his father is, Ron, I've met him several times. But Draco isn't one of them. And besides, I can talk to whoever I want, neither of you have any say in what I do or who I do it with."

"Not this again, Harry, stop being so immature", said Hermione and started eating her food, not noticing Harry gape at her in outrage.

"_I'm _the one being immature? If there's anyone who's immature here it's you and Ron. You keep talking about interacting with students from other Houses, Hermione, but when I do, it's suddenly a bad thing. I've said it before, and it seems I'll have to repeat myself; you're not my mother, stop acting like you're better than me.

And you", he said, turning to Ron, "you've been speaking ill of the Slytherins since the day I met you. I don't know if it's because of the feud that started some generations ago, or if it's just pure jealousy, but I know I'm sick of it. Grow up and act your age. I'm sick of having to listen to you badmouthing them every other day."

And with that, he promptly got up from the Gryffindor table, causing most discussions to falter as the entire hall watched as he made his way towards the Slytherin table.

"Are you aware that everyone is staring at you?" Draco asked as Harry sat down next to him.

"I don't care. I've stopped thinking of what everyone else wants from me, I'm not some puppet for them to control", said Harry as he refilled his plate, feeling better having gotten away from his friends, if he still could call them that.

"Took you long enough", said Draco and smirked slightly, having enjoyed watching Weasley and the mudblood getting an earful from Harry immensely.

"I know", said Harry and sighed as he thought about the coming months, "ugh, I do _not _look forward to having to share a dorm with Ron. I'll never have any peace and quiet again. I should've just let the Hat put me here like it wanted to."

"Excuse me? Did you just say that the Sorting Hat wanted to place you in Slytherin? As in, it was his first choice?" Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Yes, it said I had the potential to be great if I joined your House, but once again, prejudices got in the way. I feel like such a fool", said Harry and stabbed his potatoes with his fork, his good mood gone.

"You can always ask to be resorted, you know", said Draco and continued eating.

"I can?" Harry asked, sitting up in his seat, staring at Draco, eyes wide and hopeful. He really didn't feel as if belonged in Gryffindor any more. It was the Hat's second choice, which meant it wasn't the right place for him to be.

"Of course", said a boy with dark curls opposite of Harry said, "every student can be resorted if they want to. Pleasure to meet you, Potter. I'm Theodore Nott", said the boy and held out a hand.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you", said Harry and shook the hand, feeling more excited now that he knew he could join his true House. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, he wants to see me after the feast, anyway."

"What did you do now?" Draco asked, feigning exasperation, causing a few other students around them to laugh, they all knew how easily Harry got into trouble at the school.

"I left the safety of the house", said Harry and rolled his eyes, "as if I can't look after myself."

"Oh, we know you can do that" a boy a few seats down said, causing another set of laughs at the Slytherin table.

Harry had never felt more at home.

-00-

After the feast, Harry grudgingly made his way to Dumbledore's office. Draco and some other students had offered to accompany him, but he'd declined, saying only he should have to endure the old man's presence. Draco reminded him of asking to be resorted before they parted ways.

He soon reached the statue that led to the headmaster's office, and saw that his Head of House, Professor McGonagall was waiting for him.

"You took your time, Mr. Potter", she said in greeting, not looking pleased about the fact that her famous lion had abandoned her House for the snakes.

"I apologize, Professor, I lost track of time while I was talking to Draco and the others", said Harry.

"Yes, I'll want a good reason as for why you decided to dine with the Slytherins tonight, Potter", she said before turning to the statue, "lemon drops."

The statue jumped to the side, revealing the stairs leading to the office. Harry took a deep breath before opening the door without knocking, knowing Dumbledore was expecting him.

"Ah, there you are, my boy. I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to" the old man said and smiled at Harry, but Harry could see his blue eyes wasn't twinkling as much as they used to. Clearly, his actions at the feast had displeased him. _'Good'_, thought Harry.

"I assume you know why you're here, Harry, so I'll get straight to it. It was quite foolish of you to leave the safety of the wards, my boy, and I hope you realize that. Voldemort could very likely have spies surrounding the area, waiting for the right moment to strike. So, would you like to tell me why you left the house, Harry?"

"I already told you, sir, me and my relatives had a disagreement, and I didn't want to be in their presence any longer. Not like I ever did", he added.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, my boy, they are your family, after all", said Dumbledore, as if that would put the argument to rest. How wrong he was.

"True, they may be family, but they've never treated me like family. Instead of treating me like a member of their household, they've treated me just like a slave, only being used to clean up their mess, cook their meals and clean their house. That's all I've ever done, and, no, I'm not _exaggerating_. Sir", he added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore's eyes had by then lost their twinkle completely, as is he wasn't happy that Harry wasn't doing things his way. Well, he'd better get used to it.

"Surely you're just bluffing, Potter?" McGonagall asked, not wanting to believe what Lily and James's only child had been put through.

"I wish I was, Professor, but I'm not. They've never cared for me, and I know they never will. They absolutely abhor anything that has to do with magic, which means I was doomed from the very beginning. If I may ask, _sir_, why did you leave me with them?" Harry asked. The tables had turned. Now, it was the headmaster who found himself being the victim of two glaring pair of eyes.

"I told you, Albus. I _told you _that those muggles weren't fit to look after a child! And now see how that went! James and Lily's son being used as a slave in his own family", McGonagall almost hissed.

"Minerva, I'm sure young Harry is merely-"

"Don't you _dare _say I'm exaggerating!" Harry growled, half rising from the chair he was in. "Did you ever bother to check up on me? How can you know I'm telling lies if you never saw for yourself?"

"A question I would like an answer to", said Minerva, feeling guilty that she had never thought of checking on the poor boy in front of her. She felt as if she had failed the deceased Potter's trust in her.

Dumbledore knew he was being backed into a corner, and searched for a suitable answer in his mind. "I've met with Petunia, and she seemed perfectly capable of caring for a child, aside from her own son."

Harry scowled at the old man, knowing he was lying. He actually had the audacity to call Harry a liar! "Well, I refuse to take their treatment any longer. And now, I won't have to", he said and smiled slightly, knowing that whatever would follow he'd remember for the rest of his life.

Dumbledore adapted a frown, not understanding what Harry meant. "My boy?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from calling me that, sir. I'm not your boy. And as for your question, I no longer live with the Dursleys. I moved out." There. He did it. He dropped the bomb.

He cackled inwardly at Dumbledore's face. Not only had he managed to make Hermione speechless, now he could add the headmaster to the list as well.

"What do you mean, Harry? You can't leave the blood wards, you know that, I've explained that to you many times." The old man tried to regain the control of the conversation.

"What you failed to explain was that the blood wards will still be intact as long as a relative of mine resides in the house. I wouldn't have to be there for them to remain standing. Or perhaps you didn't know that, sir?" Harry asked, loving the feeling of being in control.

Dumbledore was seething. How had the boy found out? Who had he been talking to?

"Is that true, Albus?" Minerva demanded to know. She was well aware that her old friend was good at manipulating, but she couldn't believe he'd went this far.

"I- how did you come to know this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"A friend in Gringotts shared the information with me. He also informed me that Sirius declared me as his heir, which makes me the Lord of both house Potter and Black. Something else you failed to tell me." He could no longer keep the anger out of his voice. He wanted some answers, and by the murdering gleam in McGonagall's eyes, she had the same thought.

How? How had it all went so wrong? He'd thought he'd hidden those wills. And who was this friend? It had to be a goblin. Those infernal creatures. This also meant that the youngest Potter now was emancipated. How had things gotten so out of his control? He had to think of something appropriate to say, and fast.

"I... merely wanted to wait until I knew the time was right. I didn't want to burden you with yet another matter on your shoulders", he said, referring to the prophecy. By the furious glint in the boy's emerald eyes, he knew he didn't believe him. He needed time to fix this mess. The question was how. "Perhaps we should continue this talk when we're all more rested, I'm sure it's been a long day for all of us", he was grasping at straws, but he needed time!

"Actually, _sir_, there's one more thing I wanted to discuss with you. I'd like to be resorted." There, now he'd dropped another bomb.

"Resorted?" Dumbledore nearly whispered. All his plans... nothing was going according to his plans.

"Yes, immediately, if that's possible", said Harry and began to look for the Sorting Hat. Soon he found it on its usual place on the shelf. "There you are", he smiled at the old Hat, who smiled back at him.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you wish to be resorted?" McGonagall asked, not liking where this discussion was going. Harry Potter, not in Gryffindor? Impossible.

"Simple. The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, it was its first choice, actually, but as I outright refused the idea, it sorted me into Gryffindor, instead. And now, I want to set things right", said Harry, feeling a little guilty when he saw his soon-to-be ex-Head of House's expression. But he wouldn't change his mind.

"Harry, please, reconsider. Gryffindor is the right place for you", Dumbledore knew his voice boarded on desperation, but he had to make the boy see sense. He belonged in Gryffindor!

"I am seeing sense, that's why I want to be resorted", said Harry with a firm nod, "now, if you please."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, adding this as yet another problem he had to solve, before waving his hand towards the Hat, who lifted into the air and landed on Harry's head.

"_**Finally. I've waited for this day, Mr. Potter. I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later." **_Said the Hat's voice in his mind.

"_Yes, I apologize for going against your wishes the first time." _Harry replied.

"_**I've said it before, and I'll say it again; SLYTHERIN will lead you on your path to greatness." **_

Harry sighed in relief as he looked down onto his robes and saw that instead of a golden, red lion, there was a silvery, green snake.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Harry saw when he came down from Dumbledore's office was Hermione, Ron and Malfoy- all in a heated argument. Draco was the one to spot him first and abruptly cut off Ron in the middle of what Harry suspected where an insult to the Malfoy family.

"What took you so long, Potter?"

His question caused the two Gryffindors to turn their heads towards him, and Harry both inwardly groaned and chuckled as he saw their horrified and shocked expressions at the sight of his changed colours.

"H-Harry?" Ron practically whispered, his eyes glued to his green-and-silver coloured tie. "Why are you wearing Slytherins colours? Is it some sort of a joke?"

"Really, Weasley, it amazes me how daft you are, even when the answer is staring you in the face. He got himself resorted", Draco drawled. Harry could tell from his tone that the Mafloy heir was delighted with his rival's horror. He shook his head at his friend's somewhat childish behavior, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy, Harry would never get himself resorted into your slimy House! Isn't that right, Harry?" Ron shot back before turning to Harry with wide eyes, practically begging him to end this façade and change back to Gryffindor colours.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ron, but Malfoy's right. I've been resorted into Slytherin", Harry said with a sigh, already preparing for the explosion he knew was coming.

"But... WHY would you do that? You're a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!" Ron almost yelled, his face scrunched up with betrayal and fury. He had never been able to control his temper. Harry wasn't surprised, though. When you'd been raised by Mrs. Weasley, Harry would've been surprised if he _didn't _have a hot temper.

"Harry, don't you think you've taken this rebellion thing a little too far?" Hermione asked as she shook her head, as if tired of Harry's behavior.

It took a while for Harry to stop gaping at her, completely ignoring the still fuming Ron and the equally shocked Draco. "Excuse me?" He asked in a low, cold voice.

"What are you trying to do, Harry? To prove that you're free to do whatever you want? That you can take care of yourself, by distancing yourself from your friends and your House?"

By now, Ron wasn't the only one fuming. Harry stepped up to her, glaring at her with cold, emerald eyes, causing her to take a step back, confusion shining in her brown eyes.

"I've just gotten myself resorted into the House that I was meant to be in from the beginning, _Granger_. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but after talking to Weasley I asked it to put me someplace else, and it did. But it was never my true House, and I so regret that I got myself sorted into Gryffindor. Then I wouldn't have to put up with you."

He knew it was below the belt, but he honestly couldn't take her attitude any longer. He was stunned that he hadn't seen it before. Had he been so desperate in making friends that he hadn't bothered to look below the surface? Boy, he'd really been pathetic back then, hadn't he?

Hermione gasped at his words and took a few steps back, tears glistening in her eyes. By now, Ron had regained his composure, somewhat.

"Don't you talk to Hermione like that, you slimy snake!" He growled and attempted to punch Harry, who easily avoided it by stepping aside, causing the redhead to fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Nicely done, Potter", said Malfoy and clapped him on his back, grinning as if Christmas had come early.

"Thanks", Harry replied with a grin of his own, "shall we?"

Without bothering to look at his ex-friends, Harry and Draco began to walk towards Harry's new Common room.

-00-

"I do hope what you said back there wasn't an act", Draco said as they entered their Common room.

"Don't worry, it wasn't. I think it all came down to repressed emotions. I've always felt a bit annoyed with Granger's attitude towards me, as if I'm the mudblood who doesn't know anything of the Wizarding world, and she's the half blood who says it's okay to be an obnoxious know-it-all", said Harry, feeling as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. How hadn't he realized what a bother she'd been?

"If you ask me, I think it's her desperate need to fit in among us, reading all those books and acting as if she owns the place. Frankly, it disgusts me", said Draco and sat down in an armchair by the fireplace, nodding at a few other Slytherins in greeting.

Harry did the same, smiling in thanks as Theo moved over and offered him a place on the sofa.

"How does it feel to have been resorted as a Snake, Potter?" Theo asked, whilst smiling knowingly.

Harry smiled back and leaned back against the soft cushions, taking a deep breath. "It feels wonderful."

-00-

"My Lord, I've received some interesting news from my son", Lucius Malfoy said as he bowed in front of his Lord, secretly admiring his Lord's new appearance.

With the help of Severus, they had managed to create a potion that transformed the Dark Lord from his snake-like complexion to the looks he had before he'd undergone certain rituals to make his magic even more powerful, and thus changed his appearance. It had taken months to prepare, but Lucius thought it was definitely worth the wait, his Lord looked more handsome than ever. Elegant, regal looks now replaced his former intimidating appearance.

His Lord briefly looked up from the report he was reading, blue eyes telling him to continue.

"Apparently, young Mr. Potter has gotten himself resorted into Slytherin, My Lord. If what my son tells me is true, that's where the old Sorting Hat wanted to place in from the beginning."

That caught his Lord's interest. He put the report down and leaned forward in his seat behind the huge, mahogany desk.

"When did this occur?"

"On the first day of school, My Lord. It seems as if Mr. Potter isn't the 'Golden Boy' we believed him to be, going against Dumbledore's wishes without any trace of regret. Draco writes the old coot has supported a disappointed frown ever since the first night back at school", said Lucius, still kneeling on the floor. His knees ached, but he remained in his position. He'd seen what his Lord did to those who rose without given the order, and it had not been a pretty sight.

"That is interesting news", his Lord said. "Thank you for notifying me, Lucius. You may go."

Lucius bowed his head before getting up and leaving his Lord's study.

-00-

After Lucius had left, Lord Voldemort leaned back in his chair, lost in thoughts. Harry Potter, in Slytherin? He had always believed the boy was Dumbledore's pet, practically praising his every word, but that was clearly not the case.

This intrigued him. He thought he knew everything there was to know about his supposed enemy, but apparently Potter had hidden his true self behind a mask, like a true Slytherin. He wondered what could've happened that triggered the boy to wish to get resorted. Was it something Dumbledore had said, or done? Or had he just realized that Gryffindor wasn't the House meant for him?

He hated not knowing. He adored knowledge. If he wanted to know something, he made sure to learn everything there was to know about it, it was as simple as that. But Potter had never been an easy subject to learn. He had always surprised him, and he didn't like surprises.

Could he set aside their differences for just a moment? A simple letter couldn't hurt, could it? He didn't want to go trough Malfoy, that would be a desperate and pathetic move to make, and Lord Voldemort was neither desperate, nor pathetic. He was just very curious.

With his mind made up, he quickly summoned some parchment and quill and started to write. He secretly hoped Potter wouldn't burn the letter once he realized who it was from. If so, he'd just have to send another one. Lord Voldemort was many things, persistent being one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Mr. Potter**_

_**I have no doubt that you in this very moment suspects this letter being some sort of trap, but let me put your worries to rest. To the best of my ability, at least.  
**__**I am well aware that our past isn't the happiest one, and I admit I've been the cause of many of your more unhappy moments.  
**__**But, and I assure you, I have no intention of adding yet another unhappy moment to your repertoire with this letter.**_

_**I have recently learned of your suprising cause of action; leaving Gryffindor for Slytherin, and while I'm delighted that you've left the lions behind, I can't help but be confused.  
**__**You'll have to excuse me, I have always believed you to be Dumbledore's loyal pet, but it's obvious that I was mistaken.**_

_**If you haven't already guessed the meaning of this letter, I simply want to know what transpired that made you want to pull away from Dumbledore's manipulations. The man is a master of that particular art, I you weren't already aware of that fact.  
**__**I know that I haven't given you any reasons for you to trust me when I say I have no intention to harm you with this letter, but, as I said, I'm merely curious.**_

_**Hope to hear from you**_

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle  
**__**Lord Voldemort"**_

Harry carefully put the letter back in the envelope after having read it for what must've been the twentieth time.

To say Harry was shocked was to put it mildly. Lord Voldemort, his arch-enemy, had sent him a letter. A non-threatening letter. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Could he really trust Voldemort's word? Or was it Tom? He had written his real name, perhaps to ensure Harry that it was really him and not an impostor. As far as Harry knew, he and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew Voldemort's real name.

It had arrived during breakfast. A hawk, or, that's what Harry thought it was, had done nothing but glare at him the moment its feet touched the table. As if it couldn't stand the sight of him. He had been quick to take the letter and offered a slice of bacon in hopes of at least leave a good impression on the hawk, but it hadn't worked. It hadn't even touched the food. Harry hoped he never saw that hawk again.

Would it really hurt if Harry replied? What could happen? Famous last words...

But the man had even agreed that he was the one to blame for almost everything bad that had happened to Harry in his life. That was surprising, the Voldemort he knew, or the Voldemort he thought he knew, would never have admitted to being the one at fault.

"Oh, what the hell", said Harry and began to write.

-00-

"Harry?"

Said boy looked up from his book and saw Ginny stand in front of him. His insides dropped and he suppressed a groan. Great. _'I swear to Merlin, if she as much as flirt with me the tiniest bit, I'll explode.' _

"Hello, Ginny", he said, his voice and face void of emotion. He really didn't want to deal with her. He suspected Ron must have had spoken ill about him, trying to get everyone against him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking a small step closer. Harry could smell perfume, a _lot _of perfume. God, was she trying to kill him by suffocating him with the fumes?

"I thought it might've been obvious since I'm in the library. I'm reading", Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

She frowned at him, as if that would make him feel guilty. As if she had any control over him. "I was just asking, Harry. There's no need to be rude."

"I'm sorry, but I was in the middle of a very interesting chapter. And since you're the one that interrupted me from said interesting chapter, I'd say you're the one who's rude".

Ginny blinked, as if that hadn't occurred to her. "I- I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I just wanted to..."

Harry waited, but all he got was a fierce blush. "Just wanted to what?"

"I just wanted to ask you if... you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Said Ginny, brown eyes filled with hope and desperation.

"Sorry, Ginny, but I'm busy", said Harry and straightened up in his seat. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Busy doing what?" She asked, as if she had any right to know.

"What I'm doing is my business and my business alone. I'm sure there's some other guy who'd _love _to go with you."

"But I want to go with you", she said and put her hand on his arm.

"Please move your hand away from me. And the matter of the fact is: I don't want to go with you", said Harry and got up. "I'm sorry to say this, Ginny, but I don't want to be in a relationship with you, I never have and I never will."

Harry knew it was a cruel thing to do, but it seemed that was the only way to get through to her, hopefully.  
As predicted, she burst into tears and ran out of the library, ignoring Mrs. Pince's protests about running in the library.

-00-

"_Tom_

_I spent ages debating on whether I should write Tom or Voldemort.  
__I don't see why you're having such hate for your name, I think Tom's a lovely name. It's better than Harry, anyway.  
_

_I admit to be surprised and shocked to receive a letter from you, I thought you weren't capable of having a civil conversation, at least not with me. In all our encounters, it always ends up with me running and fighting for my life, and you throwing Avada Kedavra-curses left and right, trying to hit me._

_Let me guess; Malfoy?  
__Shockingly enough, we've become rather good friends these past few weeks. I suppose I was the one at fault- believing everything people told me about how all the Slytherins were evil. I was pathetic back then, I know you agree with me.  
_

_You were right, I practically was Dumbledore's well-behaved, loyal dog, but after some digging I discovered he had hidden some important information from me, and that was the end of that. I'm sure you understand why I can't say what this important information was, but you can't blame me for being cautious. Let's just say he and I are not on the same page anymore.  
__I'm sure Malfoy told you the Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin from the beginning. It said I had the possibility to become great, but once again, prejudices got in the way. This year, I decided to correct those wrongs and be in the House I was meant to be in from the beginning. I'm pretty sure I've got your old bed, I noticed the others avoided it like the plague. You leave your mark everywhere, don't you, Tom?_

_Hope this letter managed to lessen your curiosity, at least a bit._

_Harry" _

Voldemort had been close to burn the letter after reading the first word, but stopped himself. Potter had never been one to go with the stream, he had always played by his own rules. He re-read the sentence were the boy stated that Tom was a lovely name several times. How could he think that? It was common, it was boring, it was ordinary, it was _muggle_. That's why he changed it in the first place. The Dark Lord Tom? No, thank you.

And what could that important information be? The boy was right, though, he couldn't blame him for being so careful with what he said. Again, he only had himself to blame. He thought back on all their encounters and realized Potter was right. It always ended with him trying to struck his enemy with the deadly curse, no matter what the boy tried to say or do. He had always had such a temper.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he read about his old bed. He had slept in the own in the corner, not wanting to be surrounded from both ways in case something happened and he needed to protect himself. He was somewhat delighted that the students feared him so much that they even didn't dare go near his old bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry groaned in despair as he spotted the familiar hawk coming towards him in the Great Hall during breakfast. Why couldn't Tom get another bird to deliver his letters?Preferably a nice, cuddly one, who didn't send death-glares his way every ten seconds.

He was quick to take the offered envelope, not wanting to have the hawk stay at the table any longer than necessary. He noticed some of the students glanced over, all looking curious about who the hawk could belong to; they had never seen its kind before. Up at the staff's table, Harry noticed Dumbledore looking over with barely veiled curiosity, and couldn't help but grin. Anything that could help him anger the old coot he welcomed with open arms, even if it meant having to endure homicidal hawks.

Deciding to escape his friends rather intrusive glances, he got up from the table and headed for the library. It would be practically deserted this time of day, therefore the perfect place to read a rather private letter.

-0-

As predicted, the library was empty. Harry chose a table in the far corner, hoping to remain unseen if some student would pass by. Hopefully Granger wouldn't come barging in, she usually waited an hour or two more. He scoffed as he thought back on the years at Hogwarts, how both Granger and Weasley had practically fed on his fame and used it to make themselves known in the Wizarding world. They were nothing but greedy wankers.

He settled back in his chair and opened the letter, trying to squash down the feeling of eagerness that rose every time he thought of his and Tom's newly founded 'truce', if one could call it that. Harry wasn't really sure what it was they had, but he wasn't about to complain. He preferred being pen pal with Tom than his enemy. He chuckled lightly at the thought. If Tom ever found out Harry thought of him as his pen pal, he might as well say 'bye-bye' and throw himself of the astronomy tower, before Tom would get the chance to do something even worse to him.

"_**Potter**_

_**I should have known you wouldn't be like the rest and actually call me by my preferred name, you have always been different. Though if it's a good thing or a bad thing I haven't yet decided. **_

_**And, referring to your last letter, you had a point. It seems my temper has gotten the better of me every time we meet one another. It's something that always have been a fault of mine, even when I was a student I let my temper run off, sometimes in the worst situations. I don't think Abraxas Malfoy every really recovered from all the hexes and curses he suffered through.  
**__**You've made me curious, Potter, and I don't like being curious. It means there something I don't have any knowledge of, and I don't like not knowing. If I say please, could you at least tell me some of it? Or maybe if I'd give a Wizard's Oath? I think I'd prefer to take the oath than to say please, I have my pride, you know.**_

_**What the Hat told you is quite strange, it told me the same thing. We're quite alike, Potter, though I'm not sure those are words you want to hear. **_

_**As promised, here's the Oath:  
**__**I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, hereby swear on my magic that I will never use any information Harry James Potter reveals against him, or the ones he think of as friends and family. So mote it be.**_

_**Hope that is good enough for you, you little brat. I hope you realize that I rarely give an oath to receive information. But, as I said before, you've always been different. **_

_**T.M.R.  
**__**Lord Voldemort**_

That man had it in his sights to shock Harry to the core, didn't he? Giving a Wizard's Oath, just like that? Well, he's the Dark Lord, so Harry assumed the man knew what he was doing. Now; what should he do?

Harry reasoned that if both he and Tom were against Dumbledore, they were on the same side...kind of. Harry didn't agree with the way Tom decided to handle things, killing-spree after killing-spree), and he probably never would. But perhaps Harry had been wrong about the man's goals, too, just as with the thought that all Slytherins were evil? He realized now that he had never actually heard either sides arguments; he was just thrown into battle the minute it happened. Maybe there was something more to it? Had he missed something along the way?

Well, now was the perfect time to find out. He wondered if he told Tom his reasons for going against Dumbledore, maybe Tom would tell him why he had decided to start a war. It was worth a shot.

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened at the voice. Granger. What was she doing? He thought he'd made it clear just where they stood. They were no longer friends. Her attitude towards him had been the last blow.

"What do you want, Granger?" Harry asked while putting the letter back in the envelope. Knowing her, she'd try to see who it was from. She had a talent for minding everyone's business but her own.

He held back a smile at the faint look of hurt in her eyes, before it got replaced with indignation and anger. "What have I done to you to make you so cold?" She asked.

Harry laughed, as if he hadn't told her already! "Granger, you know very well what happened, you just thought you'd might get a chance to see who the letter's from."

"Harry! I would never do something like that", said Granger and took a step towards him, eyes narrowed and mouth in a thin line.

"But you would, Granger", said Harry, the amusement he'd felt a few moments earlier now gone. "And frankly, I don't want to be around you _or _Weasley anymore. And let me guess, Dumbledore asked you to try and patch things up between us? That would certainly be like him. Well, you can tell him that the odds that we will ever go back to being friends are... when Hell freezes over, which will never happen. But it's not exactly a loss I'm crying over."

His former friend stood rooted to the spot and stared at him with wide, tearful eyes. Her lower lip was trembling, and Harry wasn't sure if it was an act or if it actually was genuine.

She opened her mouth, and Harry really didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, but was saved when she instead spun around and walked away, her steps quick and with her hands curled into fists. Her head was bowed as if she was trying to hide her tears. Not that Harry really cared.

-0-

_Tom_

_Please do something about your hawk! It's been sending me death glares since the moment he saw me, and I don't know what I've done to deserve such hostility, because I even offered it food and it still didn't stop glaring. He really knows how to ruin the day. _

_And I know what you mean about the bad temper-thing, I've found myself blowing up over rather mundane things, so, I guess we are quite alike. It's kind of weird. _

_About you giving the Oath... I must admit I'm rather speechless. You keep surprising me, and I'll tell you now, my nerves won't be able to handle any more surprises. But I suppose that since you actually gave an Oath, I might as well indulge you. _

_I discovered that Dumbledore had hidden my parents' and my godfather's wills from me. Let's just say it did not make me very happy. Thanks to a faithful friend I managed to escape from under his thumb and try to live my life as I wanted to live it, not the way he wanted. Another thing he kept from me was the matter where Sirius, my godfather, had me emancipated, should he die before I turned seventeen. I don't think he ever planned to tell me. When I confronted him about it, he tried the 'I-simply-didn't-want-to-burden-you-thing, but I saw through immediately. You should have seen the look on McGonagall's face when she found out, it was hilarious! You know that ever so annoying twinkle? It's gone now. I wonder what that really was. Knowing him it was probably some charm or something, no eyes twinkle like that naturally. _

_There's something I want to ask you, but I'm not sure how to ask it. This whole thing, me transferring to Slytherin, finding out Dumbledore's a crazy manipulator, has had me questioning things. I realized that no one ever really explained to me why we're at war. All that everyone ever told me was that you were the enemy and that we, I, had to defeat you. Why? Because I was the chosen one. And before Draco and I became friends, he kept talking about how you hated muggles so badly you want to eradicate each one of them. Is that really your goal, or was that just something he made up? _

_Bye for now, and don't forget to tell that hawk of yours to stop glaring at me!_

_Harry"_


End file.
